Sleep like a Child
by emazey
Summary: How can you possibly accept the end, if it comes too soon? When the begining has just started and you should still have the middle to look forward to. When there should be no end. Ginny will discover this and the pain one feels...my first fic! Enjoy and d


**A/N: My first fan fiction! Woo! And I'm going to start my experience as a fan fiction writer with a song fic using the most beautiful song I have ever come across…**

**Disclaimers: Sleep Like a Child doesn't belong to me but to Joss Stone and Harry Potter belongs to J.K as well as the plot. Both, awesome artists in their own professions.**

It was coming, the inevitable. It was coming and she wasn't ready. She felt utterly unprepared although she had spent so long trying to let the thought really sink in that the life she'd hoped for, the life they'd both longed for was going to end in a bang.

What a bang that was going to be.

The young girl had often fought with her mind, desperately making her self think things that weren't true. Of course he wasn't going to die! How could that be possible, after everything that had happened between them that year, how could he just leave her like that? It was only a theory after all!

Unfortunately the more the red head thought about it, the truer the speculation became.

Of course she knew his reasons for wanting to go through this, simply because he had to. He had to save the wizarding world, to end a war that had gone on for too long, to finally avenge his parent's death. However, it didn'tmatter what the reason was, Ginny Weasly wouldn't say it was fair that he was the one who had to defeat the Dark Lord and he was the only one who could do it.

But, this is unfortunately what you get for falling in love with the famous Harry Potter.

_Tonight when the darkness comes  
Why don't we treat it like a friend  
Then we'll both be glad to see the night  
And we'll be hoping  
It's never going to end_

Ginny found however, that it was almost impossible to get used to the fact that Harry, her Harry was going to die. No matter how much she tried to get her head around she was going to lose the love of her life.

"Don't be scared." He'd told her, "You'll see me one day, and then we'll be together again, and this time forever."

Ginny knew this and all, but she wanted to spend the rest of this life with him and the next. If she couldn't have that she would had gone with him just living long enough to see their unborn child…but that was just not to be, he was defeating Voldemort tonight. When the sun rose tomorrow on the horizon, the war would be over and 'the chosen one' would be dead. This was the reason Ginny had to see him, just one last time.

_So don't be afraid of what the nighttime may bring  
You must understand that you can dream of anything._

Everybody thought the war was already over when Ginny snuck out of her bedroom window. The reality was that just when Harry had delivered the spell that was meant to wipe that evil, twisted man off the planet, Voldemort had suddenly apparated and disappeared out of sight. The spell had then hit a tree, causing a huge explosion, which had set off a wave of heat, energy and light to cover the battlefield and knock anyone off their feet that was still standing. Everyone thought Voldemort was dead because of the explosion, but only Harry and Ginny knew the truth. Tom Marvolo Riddle was still alive.

While the celebrations were in full swing, Harry had quietly slipped out of the burrow without alerting anyone where he was going. He didn't even say goodbye to his distraught Ginny, who was aware of what he still had to do. She had soon realised Harry was missing from the party, and decided then and there, she was going to follow him. Withnot being able to get out the door, because of Ron and Hermione snogging against it, she had ran to her room and climbed out the window.

As soon as Ginny stepped out, the cold December winds of the night whipped at her face and caused her teeth to chatter. Cursing for not bringing a sweater of some kind, she stepped onto the roof before sliding down it and then jumping very catlike onto the frost covered grass. Just for the record, it is not a good idea to go jumping on roofs when you are four months pregnant. Ginny was that desperate to just see Harry before his destiny was for filled.

Once Ginny was on the ground, she began to run, sprint across the frosty ground, her breath coming out of her lips in clouds of mist. Where would he be? What if it was already too late? Blood roared through her ears as these questions persisted in her mind and as she burst into the thick mass of undergrowth, into the forest. The leafless branches swiped and clawed at her legs when she ran past them, the path seemed to wind forever through the thickets of evergreens. Would she ever find him? Her question was answered soon enough when she came to a clearing and sure enough there was her Harry, standing a couple of metres away from another man. If you could even distinguish him as a man. His blood red eyes and the slits, which he called nostrils, would make you think otherwise.

Ginny froze in fear and found she had got there, just in time to see her loved one raise his wand and aim that spell at Lord Voldemort. This time, he did not apparate. It hit him at full force, right in the chest. Those eyes of a deep rouge widened in fear and that was followed by screams of agony and terror as brilliant white flames engulfed his thin body. Ginny watched with horror and relief as the dark lord, the one that had caused so much pain to not only Harry, but also everyone, was finally destroyed.

Then there was another explosion; similar to the one which caused everyone to think the war was over. Ginny had to cover her eyes as the light was too much for them. The wave of energy and heat swept across the forest, destroying some of the bare trees that stood in its path.

When it seemed the dust had cleared, Ginny uncovered her eyes to see Harry suddenly collapse to the ground. Fear flooded her mind as she ran over, calling his name

_You won't be alone  
For I will not be denied  
Under the darkest of skies  
I'm gonna be by your side_

Ginny fell down onto her knees and gathered her beloved in her arms, turning him over so she could see his radiant green eyes. The light from them was fading ever so slightly. She was losing him.

"Harry!" she cried, clutching the sides of his face with her hands, "Harry! Please, just speak to me!" The raven-haired man twitched ever so slightly and a smile broke out on his features.

"Ginny." He whispered, his voice was horribly hoarse, "I told you not to come out and follow me!" There was no mistaking the laugh that had come up from his throat. He was about to die and not only was he being annoyingly noble,he was laughing at her too. The tears ran without prevail down her cold bitten face, "I suppose you were always quite stubborn…"

"Harry, I don't want you to die." Ginny forcefully ignored Harry telling her off for not doing as she was told and staying at the burrow, there was more important things, like his well being. He might have won the war, but he was losing the battle for his life. "I don't want you to leave me."The fresh wave of her tears spilled from her hazel eyes, Harry raised his arm hesitantly to wipe away the ones that had trailed down the side of her face.

"Don't cry for me, Ginny." He said in a soft whisper, "We both knew it was going to happen, the bond that existed between me and Voldemort's mind was going to have a play in this somehow, and it just so happens, when Voldemort was destroyed, its…taking my life as well."

_Don't you cry  
When the darkness is getting stronger  
Sleep like a child  
Peaceful and deep_

"There must be something we can do!" Ginny's voice quivered as she felt the life slipping out of him, "There's just got to be something, anything"

"There is nothing, we can do Ginny, you know that." Ginny looked into the eyes of the man she loved, and knew he was right, "The best thing we do now is to embrace the fact that I'm going to die. Don't worry about me, death is just…the next adventure!" Ginny couldn't help but smile, Harry had told her this several months ago when her father had been killed tragically by death eaters. Wiping her eyes, she held Harry closer and the two of them waited for when death would surely swoop over Harry.

_So fall into sleep  
Peaceful and deep  
And may this journey help you fly  
When you can't hold out much longer  
Don't you cry_

"I just want you to promise me one thing." Harry suddenly spoke up, Ginny had her eyes closed, savouring the last moments in which the heat from her Harry would comfort her and trying to make his journey into death's door as painless as possible.

"Mmm" she mumbled, although not really listening.

"Don't let your life shut down, move on, live your life." Ginny nodded and began to rock Harry to and fro; it wouldn't be long now.

_Well I know  
I can see it in your eyes  
You're tired of fighting everyday  
Trying to struggle through the night  
Yes I know that it's hard to carry on  
So just lay down your head  
And in your dreams you will be strong_

Ginny opened her eyes, to see Harry's were shut. She bent her head low to kiss his forehead.

"I love you Harry." She whispered against his skin before straightening up. Peering down at him, she realised that he hadn't heard her because his soul no longer resided in his body. Ginny felt her face crumple up as unbearable grief shook her. "I love you Harry." She whispered again before she broke down into sobs of despair.

_Sleep like a child  
Peaceful and deep  
And when you lay you down  
I pray your soul to keep  
Sleep like a child  
Peaceful and deep  
And I when you lay you down  
I pray your soul to keep_

**A/N: Well look at that! I'm estatic, I've written my first fan fic:D I know this is a bit sad and emotional for a first, but that's what I tend to write shrugs Also I quite like this fic. By the way I AM a Harry/Ginny shipper so please don't kill me! ducks for cover anyway I'm going to start another fan fic with chapters (!) Which is a continuation from this story. How will Ginny cope now her loved one is dead? I suppose it will be a little bit like knife-edge in the noughts and crosses series (great books by the way). For now, enjoy, read and review!**_  
_


End file.
